


Regretful hangover

by SpeedAngel



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Samus and Zelda like each other but things happen.., Unneccesary ships, there are a few ships i put in there just for myself...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedAngel/pseuds/SpeedAngel
Summary: Samus and Zelda shipping.





	1. Chapter 1

Samus woke up, eyes blurry and mind numb. She looked up and blinked multiple times to try and clear the blur out of her eyes. Her tactic seemed ineffective, so she decided to stop as she put her hand on her head to stop the numbing pain in her head, which also was useless.

She laid on the very outside of her bed to try and get some more rest. While she was trying to go to sleep, she started to think about why she was like this right now. It didn’t give off that much pain to Samus since she was trained to deal with pain, but something about this whole thing seemed strange to her.  
She then felt a grumbling in her stomach. Samus thought about how hungry she was at the moment. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she took off her clothes and hopped in the warm shower, she thought about everything she did yesterday that could have led up to this morning, but she couldn’t seem to think straight (Considering she was one of the many openly gay people in the smash mansion). 

She finished cleaning herself and exited the shower and used her towel to clean herself. She exited the bathroom and entered the closet, which was right next to the bathroom door. Samus picked out what she should wear. She eventually decided to wear a light blue V-neck shirt with a Chozo symbol on her shoulder with black sweatpants and sandals.

But as Samus was about to leave her room, she heard a strange noise in her bed. Her quick reflexes caused her to figure out where the noise was coming from and she quickly ran under her bed where her gun was and aimed it at the bed for defense. 

She slowly walked toward her bed, but as she was walking toward her bed, she noticed a limp in the bed as if someone is under the covers. As Samus saw the lump, she thought about only one reasonable explanation for the lump. ‘Oh no. Don’t tell me I had another one-night stand with another smasher.’ A one-night stand was the only logical explanation for this situation. She crossed her fingers and hoped that there were just pillows under the blankets. 

She lifted the very top of the covers and saw what seemed to be hair. She took off the whole comforter and it revealed an unmistakable fully naked Zelda. Samus walked back with a rosy blush on her cheeks. She put the sheets back over Zelda embarrassed as she decided to finally eat and get her mind off of this whole morning.

Samus walked down the stairs to go to the smash cafeteria, but last night seemed to be coming back to her. The alcohol, the kissing. Out of all people, why did it have to be her best friend that’s she beds? Not that she minded having sex with Zelda since she was very attractive, but she’s worried that this might ruin their friendship if Zelda didn’t want to participate in the act.

She decided to once again get this whole sequence off of her mind and go the elevator to the cafeteria in the mansion. 

Samus figured she should get something light to eat for now, yet not to full up her stomach, since she had a few matches today. Samus got a plate and started to put different her favorite breakfast, which was a simple waffle with butter and syrup, and some orange juice to wake her up.

She looked around the huge cafeteria to see where she should sit. She looked around and saw Palutena and Bayonetta sitting in front of each other. Palutena and Bayonetta were one of Samus’ good friends since smash 4 so she decided to sit next to Palutena.

As she sat down next to Palutena, Palutena took her eyes off of Bayonetta and noticed Samus. “Oh, hi Samus!” Palutena said as she pulled her friend into a quick hug. Knowing that Palutena and Bayonetta were dating, she winked and stuck her tongue out at Bayonetta as a way to tease her.  
Bayonetta rolled her eyes as if she didn’t care, but she knew she was a little jealous. 

Palutena let go of Samus. Bayonetta looked at Samus and decided to tease Samus back. “So Samus.” 

Samus looked up and responded. “Yes?” She asked with a shit-eating grin.

“How did yours and Zelda’s night go?” Bayonetta asked.

Samus immediately went red and started to sweat. “W-what do you mean?” Samus asked hoping that Bayonetta didn’t actually know about them last night.

“You know very well what I mean.” She leaned over the table. “Sammy.” 

Samus gulped and looked down at her food, embarrassed, while Palutena stared at both of them, waiting for some sort of explanation. As Palutena was about to open her mouth and ask what had happened last night, Samus spoke. 

“D-did...” She paused to stop her blushing. “Did you see us making out?”

Bayonetta nodded. Palutena then understood what they were talking about and started blushing.

“It was a one-night stand, that’s all It was,” Samus said, still slightly embarrassed.

“I do have to applaud you Samus. First Rosalina and Corrin, now Zelda.” Bayonetta said.

“Thanks… I guess.” Samus said as she finally started to eat.

“So, where is Zelda now?” Palutena asked curiously.

“She's-.”

“Hi, Samus!” Said Zelda in a plain white T-shirt and pink sweatpants. Zelda sat down next to Samus, put her tray of food down, and sat next to Samus as she gave her a kiss on her cheek. This caught Samus off guard as she blushed a deep shade of red. “Babe! Why didn’t you even wake me up?” Zelda asked with her arms on Samus’ shoulder and her usual puppy dog eyes looking at Samus. 

“Z-Zelda. What are you doing?” Samus said as she slowly moved away from Zelda.

“I’m asking why you didn’t wake me up this morning! I woke up when you closed the door too loud.” She said slightly angry, confused and concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is perfectly fine,” Samus said nonchalantly.

“Then why didn’t you even give me a good morning kiss as you told me you would?” Zelda asked, getting even angrier.  
“What are you even talking about?” 

“Last night, you said you would give me a good morning kiss to wake me up!”

Samus thought hard about when she had said that as she remembered. “I was drunk! I didn’t mean it!”

Zelda backed away, very annoyed with Samus as of now with tears forming in her eyes. “Oh! So, when you said, ‘I love you Zelda and I wanna spend my entire life with you’ last night, were you drunk then?”

Samus gulped, noticing Zelda’s anger. She slowly nodded.

Zelda crossed her arms, tears in her eyes. Zelda tried to wipe the tears in her eyes, but they still kept coming. Samus put her right hand on Zelda’s cheek and wiped one of her tears. “Are you o-.”

“Don’t touch me!” Zelda said Angrily, as she threw Samus’ hand off of her, slapped Samus, and took her food and left the cafeteria with tears in her eyes.  
Palutena and Bayonetta sat there and looked in shook at the event that had just happened. They both looked at Samus for a second. Before Palutena tapped Samus on the shoulder and asked, “Are you okay?” Palutena asked, genuinely concerned. Samus didn’t respond. Palutena wrapped her arms around Samus and looked at Bayonetta to signal her to also wrap her arms around Samus. Bayonetta rolled her eyes but eventually obliged and walked to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around Samus. 

Samus sniffled a few times while the couple was hugging her. “I *Sniff* never should have *Sniff* went to that *Sniff* stupid party.” Samus cried.  
“The party was pretty fun...” Bayonetta mumbled.

“Babe!” Palutena said, looking at Bayonetta. “It’s okay Samus.” She said as she continuously patted her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zelda left the cafeteria and decided to go to Peach and Daisy’s room. Zelda went upstairs and knocked on the door. She waited for a second for the door to open, but when It did, she saw only Daisy’s head peeking out from the door. 

Daisy saw the tears in Zelda’s eyes and immediately told Zelda to wait outside.

The door opened and Daisy signaled Zelda to come inside. Zelda walked in she sat down on the couch where she usually sat when she came here and was upset. 

“Is this still about Samus?” Daisy asked, slightly worried about the state of Samus and Zelda’s relationship. “Didn’t you text me that you guys started dating last night?”

When Daisy had said that, this caused Zelda to start uncontrollably sobbing. Peach saw this and went over to the kitchen to get tissues and hand them to her and she blew her nose.

“Tell us exactly what happened start to finish, then we will see how we can help you.” Peach said as she sat down next to Daisy. Zelda then explained everything that had happened last night and this morning that had led up to this point. By the end of the story she had completely stopped sobbing, but there were still some left-over tears that she hadn’t wiped.

After the story, Peach and Daisy both got up and wrapped their arms around Zelda. This made Zelda feel a little better in her friends warmth.  
“I’m sorry Zelda but I don’t think that there is anything we can do to help you. Maybe give it some time then you should try talking to Samus and work everything out?” Peach suggested. 

Daisy heard a few knocks on the door, she got up and opened the door to see her beautiful girlfriend Lucina at the door.

“Hi, Lucina!” She said as she hugged Lucina and Lucina hugged back. After they parted from their hug, Lucina gave Daisy a bouquet of fire flowers that she had behind her back. Daisy Gasped as she took the flowers in her hand, smiled, and blushed. 

“Thanks, Luci-.” Daisy was cut off by a kiss from Lucina. Daisy was surprised by her girlfriend’s boldness, but then put her arms around her Lucina’s neck and smiled while kissing her. 

Lucina pulled apart from Daisy, still with a smile on her face. “I came here because I wanted to know if you would maybe… go on a movie date with your friends?”

“I will want to but I need to ask Peach and Zelda.” Daisy pulled Lucina over to the couch that Peach was still comforting Zelda. She had asked Peach and Zelda if they would like to go see a movie, Peach had answered for Zelda and said yes since Zelda needed something to get her mind off everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Zelda don't realize that they and their friends are both going to the same movie theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

After Palutena and Bayonetta comforted Samus, they all left the cafeteria and headed to Palutena’s room where they all watched tv shows with each other. Samus was happy since this got Zelda off of her mind and she spent some time with her other best friends. 

“Hey, Samus?” Bayonetta asked.

“Yea?” Samus asked innocently while laying into Palutena’s arms, which made Bayonetta jealous, sick, and tired of her friend teasing her like this for the second time.

“Do you mind not leaning on my girlfriend?” Bayonetta asked.

“Oh sorry,” Samus said as she acted like she had no idea what was going on and got out of Palutena’s arms. Bayonetta then walked over to Palutena and sat in her lap which made Palutena blush, but soon she wrapped her arms around Bayonetta’s waist.

All Samus could do was stare and try to hold in her jealousy. ‘If I hadn’t been such an idiot that could have been Zelda in my lap.’ Samus thought harshly on herself.

After a few minutes of watching more tv, Palutena soon had an idea that they could all do.

“Babe? Samus? Would you like to maybe go to the movie theater to see that new movie that came out? I think we should go somewhere instead of staying inside all day.” Palutena said, hopeful that they would both agree to her idea.

“Yeah sure anything for you babe,” Bayonetta said as she started shaking her rump in Palutena’s lap.

Samus rolled her eyes at the couple. “Yeah sure I guess, but I have a bad feeling about this,” Samus said.

“What do you mean? What could go wrong at a movie theater?” Palutena asked.

“Never mind,” Samus said shaking her head. “Shall we get going?”

Little did Samus know that Zelda and her friends were going to the exact same movie theater.

After a few minutes of getting ready, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, and Lucina all got into Daisy’s car and went on their way to the movie theater. During the car ride, Zelda thought about what Samus was doing at this moment. Unfortunately, those thoughts soon drifted away as she got teary-eyed very quickly as she wanted to go to the movies to try and get over Samus and instead have a fun time with her best friends. There was a small pang of jealousy watching Lucina and daisy holding hands together.

Zelda had been friends with Samus for almost a year and everyone in the smash mansion saw them as inseparable and some even thought that they were a couple. Zelda hadn’t started to think about Samus in a romantic way till she realized she started getting jealous with all the girls she would see Samus flirt with. At first, she had played it off as just wanting to spend time with her friend and that Samus wasn’t spending enough time with her. It wasn’t till a few days later that she realized that she actually had romantic feelings for her friend. She decided not to tell her and keep it to herself because she thought there was no way that Samus could ever like her back. 

Peach was sitting next to Zelda and decided to wrap her arms around her friend and reassure her that everything will be alright.

“It’s okay Zelda, don’t cry. We are going to have fun and forget about all of this okay?” Peach said as she snuggled into her friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Peach,” Zelda said smiling. Her friend always knew how to cheer her up when she was upset.

A few minutes later they had all arrived in the movie theater. Zelda looked up at the dim, but colorful lights of the movie theater, the lights shining bright, but no too bright to cut off her vision. There was a lot of area to roam around the movie theater, including the arcades on the right side of the theater. The line ahead of her seemed not to be as full as she was expecting with their being less than 15 people in line. 

Zelda and her friends were all waiting in line to get snacks and movie tickets. Zelda and Peach were having a conversation about the movie they were going to see until Zelda looked to her left. She looked to see Lucina and daisy were leaning on a rope and furiously making out with each other. Lucina’s hands around Daisy’s waist with Daisy’s hands-on Lucina’s face, their tongue’s in each other’s mouth fighting for dominance. Zelda blushed madly with a surprised look on her face, while Peach just facepalmed since this was far from the first time these two had made out in public.

“D-does this always happen?” Zelda asked, her face still red from embarrassment.

“Yep they do this all the time, but I’ve gotten used to it.” Peach shrugged.

They finally got up to the front of the line, and the cashier looked at them and asked what movie they wanted to see. They told him and he gave them tickets, popcorn, and drinks.

They all were excited as they headed to the room that the movie was showing. They had gotten in there in time to see the previews. The current trailer playing was a kids movie that they had no interest in seeing.

“You should choose were we sit Zelda, right girls?” Peach whispered and her friends nodded.

“We should sit in the back to get a good view of everything,” Zelda said. She walked to the back and her friends followed her and sat down. Lucina and Daisy sat next to each other and Peach and Zelda sat next to them. 

After a few trailers, they were all very excited for the movie to start, especially Zelda. That is until she looked down and saw the only person she was hoping not to see today.


End file.
